


Long Road Home

by Marta



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Deathfic, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-18
Updated: 2004-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta/pseuds/Marta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tanka, about Boromir's final journey down Anduin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Road Home

The waters carry boat  
Over rock and under sky,  
'Twixt statues, past field and forest,  
Down, down to the Sea,  
Carrying Gondor's son home.


End file.
